Bow down to the Eiken King
by Berathoralghoul
Summary: Naruto finds the ruins of a clan specializing in sexual genjutsu and decides to use it to his advantage. Smut with plot. No lemon warning but there is lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki the boy who went missing eight years ago. Many assumed he had assumed he had died wandering the forest of Konoha. In reality he had actually fallen into one a hidden tunnel beneath the Konoha forest. The tunnel belonged to the long forgotten Eiken clan.  
In the days of the Warring Clan Era the Eiken clan was greatly feared. Their skill with Genjutsu was equal to that of a Uchiha's sharingan. They were a clan the founders would like to forget about thanks to their Ero-Genjutsu. The techniques could make people extremely horny or even turn them sexually submissive. The longer the techniques were active the more permanent the effects became. Some of their techniques affected the body as well as the mind. Tricking the brain to emit chemical compounds to grow or shrink different portions of the body to grow or shrink depending on the will of the user.  
Naruto who had nothing better to do spent his days learning everything the compound had to offer. However Naruto was only four when he discovered the buried compound, so he did what any adolescent boy going through puberty would do if he discovered these techniques. He started by making his penis larger. Seven, and a half inches soft, and ten, and a half inches hard.  
His plan was to use these techniques to begin taking over the elemental nations, but he'd need a guinea pig to test them on. So the young boy left the compound preparing himself to re enter the leaf village.  
His first order of business had been to go to the Hokage to schedule his Genin test. He had missed his opportunity for his years class by a day, but the Hokage had been so ecstatic to have the boy back. He had ordered one of his personal Anbu to take the boy to a training ground for a impromptu exam.  
Naruto smirked as a cat masked woman dropped from her hiding place, and escorted him to training ground three. She stood across the field from him, and readied herself. "This exam will be a combat based one. Your goal is to either incapacitate me, or force me to submit. You may begin when ready."  
Naruto jumped back into the forest surrounding the area. This would be his perfect opportunity. If he could turn a Anbu member into his personal slave he'd have eyes, and ears inside the Hokage's office. Crossing his fingers Naruto summoned two shadow clones ordering them to the north, and south while he stayed in the west.  
When the clones were in position the two of them began throwing kunai, and shuriken in a crossfire while using the kage shuriken jutsu. Cat was caught in a crossfire of blades. 'He must have used shadow clones, but where did he learn it, and where did he learn the kage shuriken.'  
Cat tried to think, and dodge at the same time. However her thoughts were drifting towards submission to Naruto. The thought of serving him bringing her pleasure, and arousal. Naruto grinned if he could keep this going for at least ten minutes the thought would become permanently subconscious. She would always have that desire for him in the back of her mind.  
The clones for their part continued launching mid level nin, and genjutsu. One clone would throw a C-rank ninjutsu while the other would use a low level genjutsu. The genjutsu wasn't actually made to be effective, but more distract from the originals genjutsu. If his victim felt funny like she may be under a genjutsu she'd break the first layer, and believe that to be it. Leaving the original free to continue his work.  
Naruto looked at his watch every minute that ticked away was another minute closer to making the effects of his genjutsu permanent, but it was also another minute closer to his clones running out of chakra. Luckily for him he had the control, and the capacity greater than that of a Kage. He didn't know why all he did know was that it came in handy.  
Naruto looked at the time. 'nine minutes thirty eight seconds. I just have to hold this for twenty two more seconds.' While the genjutsu would affect her subconsciously after the initial ten minutes. It would move closer to the front of her mind with every passing minute after. Until she was consumed by her desire to serve her new master.  
The two clones nodded to each other from across the field. Now was the perfect time to pull out all the stops. If they went in for the kill now they could cause her to panic, and make her more open to influence.  
The two clones moved into sight, before crossing their fingers creating enough shadow clones to surround Cat. "Uzumaki whirlpool formation." The clones began flipping through hand seals as Cat looked for a way out. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu. Flaming whirlpool." The clones yelled mentally as they shot flames toward Cat.  
Cat's eyes widened under her mask. With only one way to go she lept into the air. It was too late by the time she realised her mistake. With no way to change direction she was a sitting duck. The clones jumped into the air converging on their prey. "Uzumaki Hurricane." The clones boosted each other in the air allowing them to soar higher than Cat. Their next action was to dive bomb the poor Anbu agent in unison.  
Cat was so busy with the clones she never noticed Naruto's genjutsu. All she knew was that A. this was gonna hurt, and B. the thought of twenty Naruto's rushing toward her was strangely arousing.  
Cat's landing was made only slightly less painful by her training, and the clone that had dived ahead to cushion her fall. Standing shakily she rose both hands in the air. "Alright Naruto come on out. You've passed the test." Naruto looked down at his watch. 'Fifteen minutes of continues exposure at maximum levels. I'm sure she's my puppet by now.'  
Coming out from his hiding spot Naruto approached Cat who held out a Konoha headband. "Congratulations Naruto. Make your way to classroom 102 at the academy monday morning for team assignment. Your cover story is you were training as a apprentice on the condition you participate on a Genin team."  
Naruto nodded smiling lightly. "Yes Cat, and please join me tonight for dinner after your shift as a thank you for giving me this exam." Cat nodded. "Yes Naruto I'll meet you at the academy at six, and escort you to my apartment." Cat's eyes widened. 'What the hell did I just say. I mean the kid is cute, strong, polite, charming…. Wait where was I going with this.' Naruto smiled. "It's a date then. I'll see you then." He then took off, before she had time to change her mind.  
Arriving at Cat's Naruto had a shadow clone shrink down, and hide in his cargo pocket. The clone was charged with continuing the genjutsu while Naruto distracted his date. Once the two had moved inside Cat excused herself to the bedroom to change.  
Naruto smirked as he sat on the couch. They had walked slowly getting to know each other on the way here. In reality it was Naruto buying time for the genjutsu to get stronger. All in all he had managed to kill another fifteen minutes.  
When Naruto heard the bedroom door open he turned his head. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. Standing there was a purple haired vixen dressed in a short black sheer dress. The thin fabric straining against her D-cup breast. "Naruto-sama I Yugao Uzuki pledge my loyalty to you, and only you. Please take me as your willing slave."  
Naruto grinned slightly. "I do, but you should know slaves never walk on two legs without permission." Yugao immediately dropped to all fours. "Now crawl over here, and suck my cock slave." Yugao grinned as she crawled to her new master. Using her teeth she slowly unzipped his pants, and freed his cock from his boxers. She marveled at it's size, and girth as she began licking the shaft hungrily running her tongue over every inch.  
Naruto leaned back resting his hand gently on her head, and pushed down causing her throat to be impaled on his cock. "That's it slut suck my cock dry," Yugao gagged for a moment, before greedily sucking the member. Her throat muscles massaging every inch of it.  
Being that it was his first time Naruto knew he wouldn't last long. "Pull back slut you'll be taking it in the face." He said calmly. Yugao obediently sat back on her heels. Naruto stood stroking his cock, before his cum shot onto her face. Yugao moaned, and shuddered with each spurt that hit her face.  
Naruto pressed his cock back to her lips. "Lick it clean." Yugao nodded licking Naruto's member clean. "Now I have some things to think on. Go get dinner prepared while I freshen up. and yes you can walk on two legs." Yugao stood, and bowed. "Shall I clean myself up." Naruto looked her up, and down. "No don't shower until we go to bed." Yugao bowed lightly. "Yes my lord. Your will shall be done." Yugao said as she left to the kitchen.  
Naruto leaned back smiling as he put his hands behind his head. 'This is gonna be great.'

This fic is a filler fic. I'll be writing it while waiting for the poll time to run out on my story Deathstroke of Konoha. I'm gonna let yall leave a review to see who you guys wanna see in the first few chapters of this story.  
Sakura  
Mebuki  
Ino  
Tenten  
Kurenai  
Hinata  
Temari  
Tsume  
Hana  
Tsunade  
Temari


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Naruto reported into the academy for team assignment. The Hokage had warned him that most of the other students didn't have the same discipline he had. He had also been informed that the teams were based on shinobi type, but that mostly applied to the clan heir who already had specialized training.

Naruto sat in the back of the class looking over his possible teammates. His best guess, being that he was a tactics specialist as well as a mid to long range fighter. That meant the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Uchiha, or Inuzuka. The Yamanaka acted like a fangirl, The Hyuuga girl seemed docile, and submissive enough, the Inuzuka, and Uchiha acted like wannabe alpha males. A little time with one of his special genjutsu would fix that easily enough.

The Chunin sensei Iruka came into the classroom, and began reading off the list of names. "Team Seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame sensei Kakashi Hatake. Team eight Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akamichi, and Skiamaru Nara sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Team Nine is still in rotation. Team ten Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki sensei Kurenai Yuhi." The members of the class turned to the newly mentioned boy. "Why the hell is he here. He didn't even go through the academy with us!" Kiba yelled getting Sasuke to agree with him.

Naruto tapped his pocket getting the shadow clone to begin working on Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino. He would save Sakura for later. The two males would be made more submissive, and docile. The females would begin to lust after him. If what Yugao had told him about the Jonin senseis this year was true. Kurenai was a genjutsu specialist meaning he'd have to be careful about how often he used the genjutsu around her. Though from what his books said he may be able to get away with it by layering the genjutsu during team practice.

Kurenai walked in smiling a bit. "Team ten follow me." Naruto, and his teammates stood up as Naruto dispelled the shadow clone. It had been at least twenty minutes meaning that his genjutsu had already taken complete effect on the two Genin.

The three young hopefuls followed Kurenai to a local tea shop where she had them make their introductions. Ino's was about what he, and Kurenai expected a fangirl through, and through. Naruto would make anote to cure her of that soon enough. Hinata on the hand stuttered out a halfbaked introduction. Naruto would have to do something about that confidence, if he didn't she'd likely be replaced as heir by her younger sister, and that would mean it would take longer for Naruto to sieze control of that clan.

Naruto simply gave his name, and that he liked Genjutsu, hoping to score some browny points with his new sensei/target. Excusing himself to the bathroom, Naruto made a second shadow clone, and had it shrink down to its former level. It was a risky move, but if she noticed he'd play it off as wanting to test his Genjutsu abilities on her, before she knew what he was capable of.

The clone hid behind a trash can, and began performing the Genjutsu on the three women, as well as one Tsume Inuzuka who happened to be having a snack in the resturant at the moment. Returning to his seat Naruto apologized for his absence. "That's alright Naruto-kun, I must say though you do have better manners than most of the boys in your class. You didn't even leer at me like they did when I first entered the room."

Naruto merely game a small smile. "I believe there is a way to admire a woman's beauty, and charm while still retaining ones class. Something my fellow Genin have yet to realize." Kurenai nodded in agreement, the current generation wasn't much for class, but with role models like Jiraiya, and Kakashi what did she really expect. She did feel something for the boy though. A sort of pull towards him, she just couldn't place the source of that pull.

Naruto had drawn out the meeting as long as he could, making certain to gain as much information as possible about the three girls while they talked. When it was time to depart, Kurenai informed them about their Genin test tomorrow morning at training ground nine. Naruto watched as the girls left, with Hinata, and Ino visibly squeezing their thighs together in arousal, and Kurenai having a slightly darker patch on the front of her dress that he didn't remember seeing there before.

As Naruto was getting ready to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he came face to face with the clan head of the Inuzuka. "Hello there Uzumaki-kun." Naruto looked up, and smirked. "Hello Tsume-san how can I help you?" Tsume looked down at Naruto with a lustful gleam in her eye. "Well I saw that your team was wraping up, and I was wanting to know. Would you be a gentleman, and keep me company while I do some clothing shopping?" Naruto's ears perked up as he nodded. "Of course Tsume-san it would be my pleasure."

As the two began their walk towards the market, Naruto's clone slipped into his shuriken pouch. It continued the Genjutsu, after making a second clone to plant images in several important women's minds while they walked. The store Tsume brought him to wasn't what he expected. He was expecting her to take him to either the shinobi clothing, or supply store, but instead she brought him to a lingerie store. "The husband chairs are just outside the fitting rooms. I'll be right back ok, no peaking." She smirked as she went about picking out a outfit. "What do I get if I refrain from peaking on such a irresitable woman such as you?" Naruto returned her smirk.

Tsume thought for a moment, before deciding. "If you can refrain from peaking on me while I try on outfits. I will put on a private fashion show for you after we leave in your apartment." Naruto beemed at the thought. That would definatly make this day great. "Alright Tsume-san you have a deal." Naruto smiled taking a seat in the chair. Tsume shook her head, and went about collecting several outfits that she'd like to show off tonight.

Once Tsume had finished her shopping, she handed the bags to Naruto. Once he was comfortable with his load, he began leading them back to his apartment. Eager to see what Tsume had purchased to wear for him tonight. Maybe if he kept his shadow clone working he could have her as submissive as Yugao by the end of he night, or sooner if he played his cards right.

Once the two reached Naruto's residence, Naruto placed the items in the bedroom, so Tsume could have a dressing room to switch between outfits. Entering the room, Tsume closed, and locked the door. Making sure to not keep Naruto waiting as she changed into her firs outfit.

When the door opened, Naruto was almost floored. There in front of him stood Tsume, in a curve hugging black sphagetti strapped dress, and three inch heels. Naruto ran his eyes over every inch of the form fitting garment. From where it stopped mid way up her toned thighs, to where the neck line plunged into her genorous bust. Naruto could feel his pants straining as he watched. Tsume noticed this, and licked her lips, before turning to return to her dressing room.

When she re emerged, Naruto thought he would pass out from every ounce of blood draining to his cock. Gone was the black dress, instead it was replaced with a blood red silk babydoll nightgown, and matching G-string. Replacing her shoes, Tsume had decided on a pair of black thigh highs, and red garter belt. If there was ever a time to pounce on a woman, and ravage her all night long this would be that time. "Well by that tent in your pants, I take it you like my outfit." Tsume smirked.

Naruto could only grin as he eyed her like a wolf with a piece of meat. "Oh yes, now come kneel down, and I'll show you what this tent is good for." Naruto said in his most commanding tone. Tsume could only giggle at the young boy's brovado, and decided to humor him. If only to take him down a few notches once she saw the size of his cock. As she kneeled down in front of him, Naruto opened his pants revealing his throbbing erection.

To say Tsume was awestruck would be a understatement. Its size, and girth would put most grown men to shame. Tsume licked her lips as she eyed it up, and down. "Now be a good little bitch, and suck your master's cock." He ordered with ice in his eyes. "Yes Naruto-sama, your wish is my command." The words escaped her mouth as if on instinct, and not by thought. As if it were her purpose to serve this man, and her body knew it, before her brain did.

Quickly taking her master's cock into her mouth, Tsume quickly went about lathering the pole in her saliva. Moving her mouth over every inch, only stopping to pause at the base, and allow herself to gag on the swollen member. Naruto for his part threw his head back, lost in a state of euphoria. Even Yugao was not this eager when it came to devouring his cock.

Whe Tsume could no longer the flood of juices that was threatening to turn her panties into a flood zone. She pulled back from Naruto's cock, and sank to all fours on the floor. She turned her head to meet Naruto's gaze, and shifted her panties away from her dripping cunt. "Please Naruto-sama I cant take it anymore. Take that divine cock of yours, and fuck this bitch's heat struck cunt." Naruto grinned, and stood as he brandished his cock. "Do you sear to serve me, and only me for the rest of your days." Tsume bit her lip as she wiggled her hips. "I do Naruto-sama myself, and my entire clan will live to serve you faithfully."

With her fate sealed, Naruto decided to allow her some release. Plunging his cock into her velvet like cunt, Naruto began pounding away at her hole with all his might, His hands gripping her soft creamy thighs as he felt her squeeze tighter with each thrust. Leaning down Naruto gave the woman a chakra infused bite on the neck, causing her to howl in pleasure. "You belong to me now Tsume-chan, mind, body, and soul. You'll do whatever I ask of you without fail if you want to keep recieving my cock. Is that understood." He whispered in her ear as he humped her.

"Yes Naruto-sama, anything you desire I will gladly do." Naruto grinned as he pulled her bra up, exposing her rosy pink nipples. Reaching down, Naruto began tugging at the hardened tits. While his mouth explored Tsume's beautiful neck. He could feel his release building deep inside his loins. It wouldn't be long, before he spilled his seed deep inside the woman's unprotected womb. A fact that made him all the more aroused. The thought of knocking up a clan head with his illegitamite child nearly pushed him over the edge.

Tsume screamed as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Her body trembling as her juices squirted all over every inch of Naruto's cock. "Damnit Tsume you're gonna make me cum like that." Hearing his words, Tsume began bouncing her ass back, and forth. Riding Naruto's cock as she eagerly awaited his orgasm. Practically begging for him to shoot his load into her starving cunt.

Naruto readily accomidated her, by spilling his seed inside the woman's cunt, as it greedily devoured his cum. Naruto watched as his cum began to over flow. Dripping down onto the hardwood floor. Pulling out Naruto placed Tsume's panties back over her cunt. Trapping his sperm inside of her for the most part.

Moving around to where Tsume had her face burried in the floor. Naruto grabbed her by the hair, and yanked her head up. As he pointed his still stiff cock at her mouth. Tsume eagerly opened her mout. Allowing him to freely fuck her willing throat. Once he was clean Naruto turned Tsume around, and pushed her face first into the cum puddle. "Lick it up whore, it's your mess after all." As Tsume licked the jizz from the floor, Naruto had only one thought on his mind. 'Now, who's next?"

-  
Alright chapter two. The chapters will get more kink filled as time goes by. I will be doing every girl from the series, and once I'm done with that. My Eiiken king will be invading other series as well. So vote in the comments on which series should be invaded first.  
DBZ  
One Piece  
Lucky Star  
Fallout  
Skyrim  
Pokemon  
High School DxD  
High School of the dead


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning after Tsume had been returned home, albeit with a sore ass from a continued night if antics. Naruto made his way to the location of the Genin exams. Seeing as how he hadn't gotten a signal from his other clones, Naruto was certain they had found their targets, and had been performing the Genjutsu on them while they slept. He had sent one to each of his team mates, one to Sakura Haruno, one to Anko Mitarashi, one to Mebuki Haruno, although having both in the same house may have double the effect on the two, one to TenTen Higurashi,one to Hana Inuzuka, and one was sent with a scroll containing more shadow clones to search for Tsunade Senju. When the clone found her he would perform the Genjutsu on her until it was close to dispelling. Afterwards it would simply unseal the next shadow clone in the list, until she eventually came to him, seeking her new master.

When Naruto arrived at the training ground, he found Hinata, and Ino already waiting for him. When Ino spotted him she stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. "You're late Naruto, I hope you've got a good explanation for it." She chastised. Naruto chuckled, and gave her a sly smirk. "Well Ino-chan if you must know, a gentleman always makes a lady breakfast after a night of passion." Ino's face flushed as her mouth hung open in shock. Hinata for her part fainted, as her face turned crimson, and her nose leaked blood. "Who the hell were you sleeping with?" She asked in what sounded to be a bit of a jealous voice. "No one of importance to you, just a feral woman with the loveliest ass, and a pair of fang marks on her face."

It took Ino a moment to register what he had just said. "One of the Inuzuka women, which one?" Naruto only chuckled, and shook his head. "Now now Ino-chan a gentleman never kisses, and tells. Why the interest in my sex life all of a sudden. You trying to break you off a piece of the Naruto cake." He grinned wiggling his eyebrow. Ino shot back blushing up a storm as she tried, and failed to stammer out a response. "It was Tsume Inuzuka." A voice from behind them stated. The group turned, an were brought face to face with their teacher. "I ran into her at the tea shop on my way here, she was very adamant about your sexual prowess Naruto-kun."

After the little discussion of Naruto's sexual abilities. The group decided to begin the Genin exams. Kurenai's test was simple enough, the team would play a game of tag that would last until lunch. Anyone who could land a tag on Kurenai, would pass, and become a Genin under her charge. The team understanding their instructions, took their places in front of the training post awaiting the order to begin. "3..2..1… Hajime." The three students each took a different approach. Ino took to hiding in the trees, Naruto stood perfectly still, and Hinata rushed forward in the Hyuuga's signature stance.

Deciding to allow the clone he had sent in his place earlier study Kurenai's fighting style. The real Naruto took off in Ino's direction, even without a nose like Tsume, he could still smell Ino's perfume from across the training field. Placing his hand over her mouth, he had to use her free hand to block her when on reflex she attempted to elbow him in the balls. "Shh Ino-chan it's Naruto. I just didn't want you giving away our position. I have a plan, but I need you to stay hidden, understand." Ino nodded keeping quiet, as she silently began rubbing her ass against Naruto's crotch.

Down on the ground 'Naruto' made a army of shadow clones, having one third transform into Hinata, and one third transform into Ino. Kurenai was stunned by her student's feat of talent. She was so surprised that she didn't notice the army charging her until it was to late. Seeing only one way out of the charge of overwhelming numbers, Kurenai jumped backwards taking evasive maneuvers.

Meanwhile in the bush, Ino had graduated from grinding on Naruto's cock, to kneeling in front of him sucking his cock. Her skirt hiked up to her waist, as her fingers rubbed the purple fabric that covered her crotch. She had no idea how she had gone from trying to elbow him for surprising her, to kneeling in front of him sucking him off like a common street whore, but now it didn't matter. She was having the time of her life, knowing that their teammate, and Sensei were only feet away, and that they could stumble upon the two of them at any moment. She never thought that the idea of being caught in the open could bring her such arousal, but she could already feel her orgasm fast approaching, and the feeling made her happy she had Naruto's cock lodged in her throat, or else the entire country might hear her.

In the field Kurenai was firmly on defense, and running low on chakra. It didn't seem to matter what kind of Genjutsu she threw at this army, Naruto's clones seemed to be able to see through all of them. She was running out of options. 'Maybe specializing in only Genjutsu wasn't such a good idea.' She thought to herself as she threw her kunai into the fray.

Inside the woods, Naruto was reaching his limit, he was ready to drown Ino in his seed. 'At this rate I'm going to wind up spilling this shit all over the elemental nations.' He thought as he felt his cock begin to spasm. He bit his cheek in a effort to keep from moaning out. Ino screamed in orgasm as she swallowed shot after shot of cum. When she finished she licked her lips, and stood up to seen Naruto redressing himself. "So when do I get that monster in me?" She asked licking her lips. "Pass the Chunin exams, and I'll turn you into a drooling mess." He kissed her cheek, before popping his neck. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go pin down our Sensei. Be ready to move once I've got her down." Ino nodded readying herself.

Leaping out from the bushes, Naruto used a Genjutsu to hide himself from Kurenai, by layering it under the ones several of his clones were casting. Wrapping his arms around Kurenai, he pulled her to the ground, exposing her stomach to the others. "Ino, Hinata move now!" He yelled wrapping his legs around her waist. Ino, and Hinata wasted no time piling on top of their Sensei. "Well Kurenai-Sensei it looks like we win." Naruto smirked holding her in place. "Yes it would appear so Naruto-kun. Now if you would please let me up, and stop pressing your erection into my backside." Hinata, and Ino turned crimson. ' Didn't I just take care of that? How many rounds can this guy go?'

Once the pile had dispersed, and Naruto had released his clones to practice elsewhere. Team Ten sat in a circle to discuss the results of the test, and their new training schedule. "Alright so we will meet back here tomorrow for training in the morning, and after lunch we'll take our first mission." Kurenai explained, before she spotted something dripping from Ino's chin. "Ino-chan you have something on your chin." Ino looked down, and ran her fingers over her chin, before licking the substance up. In the moment she had seen it Kurenai instantly recognized what it was. "Ino-chan care to explain how that semen made its way to your face?" Ino had the decency to blush, and Hinata's nose began to bleed. "Well Naruto-kun, and I may have had a quick second base encounter when I was hiding in the bushes."

Kurenai was beside herself. Not because her students had been fornicating with each other. Even with her reputation as a Ice Queen, she knew it was perfectly normal to experiment when you began your journey into adulthood. What pissed her off to no end, was that this freshly minted Genin, had managed to not only overpower, and outwit her in her own field of expertise, but he had done so using a shadow clone. While the original was busy having oral sex with her other student. "Well then since it seems so easy to defeat a Jonin, that you can do it while fornicating let's make a deal. Tomorrow you'll take on the combined forces of teams Seven, and Eight, including their Jonin-Senseis. If you can defeat at least seventy five percent of their combined forces we will request a C-rank as your first mission. If not you'll do D-ranks for the next two months." The team looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. Naruto turned to Kurenai speaking for his team. "Deal."

When he were sure Kurenai was gone, Naruto turned to his new teammates. "Alright you two. Meet me back here tonight at ten, and we'll lay some traps, before the fight." At the sound of his commanding tone, it was as if a switch was flipped in the two girls heads. "Hai Naruto-Sama." They bowed, before departing. 'Well that's a clan head, and a clan heir down. At this rate I'll control a majority of the village, before the Chunin exams.'

-  
Thank you all for enjoying this short chapter.  
The poll currently stands at  
Pokemon 5  
Dbz 3  
One Piece 2  
Highschool of the dead 1  
Lucky star 0  
Fallout 0  
Skyrim 0  
Highschool DxD 0  
The poll will close after chapter 29 so there's plenty of time to cast your vote.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino's father had been on mission, and her mother was out with the Konaha shinobi mothers auxilary force at their weekly meeting. Which meant after their team meeting she would have to go home alone. Once Hinata left Ino turned to Naruto smiling. "Hey Naruto-kun, do you have any plans with one of your other girls tonight?" Naruto thought for a moment. "No not that I know of, why?" Ino blushed a bit, as she looked away. "Well I was wondering if I could stay the night, maybe practice being a good slave. I'll cook dinner, and clean your place up, so I can practice for when you build a compound for all of us." Naruto thought about it for a moment, giving Ino some practice would be a good idea. "Alright Ino-chan, let's go to the market for some groceries, and then we'll head to my place" Ino nodded following him durifly.

When the two of them arrived at the market, Naruto had Ino follow behind him, as he went about picking out groceries for the night's dinner. He had decided that they would need to carb up for the impending battle tomorrow. So he settled on spaghetti, and garlic bread. He had also used his new title as a shinobi to purchase them a bottle of wine to go with dinner.

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment. Ino got to work preparing dinner, while Naruto went to take a bath. He had told her that he needed a few minutes to think over his plan of attack for tomorrow. Ino had readily agreed, saying she would go along with whatever he thought was best. Naruto wasn't much of a fan of blind loyalty, but he hoped with time, and experience that Ino would come into her own, as both a Kunoichi, and a woman.

Sitting in his bath he thought of the opportunity tomorrow presented. He would have his three teammates there, along with Sakura. He would have the ability to throw his Genjutsu around without raising suspicion, and he would be able to gauge the other two teams abilities in a live combat scenario. He wouldn't be able to fight at full strength though, as he planned to have shadow clones watching from every angle. He wasn't sure if he could learn a clan's jutsu, but it wouldn't hurt to be able to break them down from every possible angle, and ascertain a weakness. Even when it came to his own teammates. If he ever had to go up against any of the clans when he began seizing control, having that extra advantage would help.

Naruto was brought out of his musing when Ino called his name, and informed him it was time for dinner. Stepping out of the bath, Naruto threw on a tank top, and a pair of boxers, before heading to the table. "Wow Ino-chan, that smells amazing." Ino smiled, as she placed the large bowl of spaghetti on the table. "Thank you Naruto-sama, I hope you enjoy my cooking." She bowed, before taking her place at the table. Naruto took his seat, and the two began eating. "It tastes as good as it smells. I'm very proud of you." Ino blushed looking away. "It's no big deal Naruto-sama, so if I may what plan do you have for tomorrow?" Naruto grinned. "Well for one when we finish dinner you're going to come with me to the bedroom for a measurement. I have a special outfit I want you to wear for the battle tomorrow, and I need it to fit just right." Ino nodded, sure whatever her master had up his sleeve would work.

After dinner Naruto escorted Ino into his bedroom, and ordered her to strip naked. Ino obeyed his order, and removed her clothes. She shuffled her feet lightly, as Naruto's eyes scanned over her body. "Do you like what you see Naruto-sama?" Naruto nodded, running his hand over her cheek. "You look beautiful my dear. Now hold out your arms, so I can measure you." Ino nodded, smiling at Naruto's support. Sure she was a social butterfly, but that didn't mean she couldn't use some reassurance of her appearence every now, and then.

Naruto went about measuring, starting with her hips, waist, and finally her bust. "Wow Ino-chan 34B pretty nice for our age." Ino smiled kissing his cheek. "Thank you Naruto-sama." Naruto created a shadow clone, and handed him the measurements. Th clone took them, and picked up one of Ino's shoes. Checking the size, he wrote it down, and left the room. "What's that for Naruto-sama?" Naruto chuckled, and scooped her up. "Well I thought you, and I could cuddle on the bed. While my clone works on your special outfit for tomorrow," Ino smiled lightly, and buried her head in the crook of Naruto's neck. "That sounds perfect Naruto-sama."

Laying the two of them down on the bed, Naruto wrapped his arm around Ino's shoulder. She responded by laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Your heartbeat is so soothing Naruto-sama." Naruto kissed her forehead, as he ran his hand down her shoulder. "Well I must admit Ino-chan you do make a great cuddle companion. We should definitely make a habit out of doing this." Ino smiled, happy to know that her master desired her for more than just sex.

The following morning Ino woke up to the smell of cooking bacon. Retrieving one of Naruto's shirts from the nightstand, she made her way into the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, she was surprised to find Naruto in the kitchen flipping pancakes, while humming a song. "That smells delicious Naruto-sama." Naruto turned, and kissed her. "Thank you Ino-chan. I'll set the table if you pour me a cup of coffee." Ino nodded, and moved to the coffee pot, while Naruto set the table.

"So Naruto-sama, where's this outfit your clone made for me?" Naruto smiled, as he took his seat. "It's in the bathroom, when you go to shower after breakfast you can try it on." Ino was excited to see what her master had made for her to wear. "I can't wait to see it Naruto-sama, I'm sure whatever you thought of will look beautiful." The two of them spent the rest of the meal making light conversation. Afterwards Naruto went to get his combat load from the bedroom, while Ino went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Naruto had to restrain himself from getting on all fours, and howling like Kiba when he saw a hot girl barbecuing in a bikini. Which had oddly happened more than once. The top consisted of two pieces of purple fabric crossed in a large X over her chest. The bottoms of her breast barely peaking out from under the fabric. The bottoms consisted of a pair of matching bikini cut panties. The final touch was a pair of calf high heeled leather boots. "Naruto-sama are you sure this will work?" Naruto smiled, and nodded. "Trust me Ino-chan, six out of nine of us are male. Five of them are on the other team, and there's a fifty percent chance that Sakura is either a lesbian, or bisexual. If this outfit had that kind of stunning effect on me, the others won't stand a chance." Ino blushed, holding her hands in front of her.

The two of them arrived at the training ground, to find their teammate, and sensei waiting for them. When Hinata saw her teammate's new outfit, she almost fainted from blood loss. 'Well that's one confirmed bisexual on the list of teams.' Naruto thought, as the three of them huddled together to go over their plan of attack. Naruto already had his clones in place, before the two of them had arrived.

It took another hour for the other two teams to arrive. Which gave Naruto's team time to thoroughly go over their plan. Seeing that the other two teams were eager to begin, if them pairing off was any indication. Naruto had Ino stand by him, and Hinata in front of them. Kurenai stood off to the side, and raised her hand. "Alright, ready….Begin!"

Naruto crossed his fingers creating a army of shadow clones. The plan was to send a wave of a hundred shadow clones in to wear down the Genin, while the hidden clones activated several Genjutsu. He knew the Jonin would be much more difficult, but he had a plan for that. Asuma threw a punch at one of the clones who caught it. "Hey Asuma-Sensei. What comes, before shakalaka." Asuma looked at the clone. "Boom, why?" The clone smirked, and exploded, sending Asuma rocketing back. Kakashi looked wide eyed, before he too was sent flying by a exploding clone. "I call it Naruto roulette, try and guess which clones will explode, and which ones won't. Be careful though, you do not wanna lose this game too many times."

"Group reform on Kakashi!" Asuma yelled, this was going to be difficult. Originally his team had the advantage, but with a Genin who could create armies at will. He doubted anyone would ever have the numbers advantage over him. Asuma, and the Genin circled around Kakashi. Sakura turned to her Sensei with a worried look. "Kakashi-Sensei, how does a Genin know such advanced jutsu. I understand Kiba, and Sasuke-kun since they have their clan's techniques, but he's an orphan isn't he." Kakashi never let his eyes move from the Naruto as he answered. "Naruto-kun has spent the past few years training outside the village. No one knows the full extent of that training, or even who provided it." Naruto smirked letting Kakashi finish his explanation, before his clones charged.

The battle continued for over a hour, with Naruto's clones never letting up. Naruto himself had been putting just enough pressure on the two teams, to force the clan members to use their techniques. The Genin had run out of chakra, and the Jonin weren't looking much better. It was amazing how they were all still standing. Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru had been eliminated, when Hinata had gotten in range to use chakra strikes on each of their arms. The attack had kept the three of them from using any jutsu, or hand to hand techniques. That left Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, Asuma, and Kakashi. Shino had been the next to fall, Naruto's constant explosions, killing off most of his hive. Kiba had been taken out when Ino had detonated a stink bomb point blank, causing him to collapse while holding his nose. Sasuke was simple, let the show off tire himself out by destroying clone, after clone with fire jutsu, then have them dog pile on him with a series of small explosions.

This left Kakashi, and Asuma, the two men had seen countless battles before, but it was now becoming apparent to them just how much the era of peace was dulling their skills. "Damnit Kakashi how the hell are we being defeated by a group of Genin?" Kakashi sighed, as he tried to dodge the next attack. "I don't know, but if this ever leaks to the bingo book we're both ruined." Suddenly a synchronized voice could be heard behind them. "Well then consider yourselves ruined." The two men turned just in time to see a wave of clones behind them in addition to the wave in front of them. The clones grinned, before exploding in unison, causing the two men to rocket upwards. When they fell to the ground they found themselves pinned with a kunai to each of their necks.

Kurenai stepped forward raising her hand. "Alright team Ten you win. Naruto release them." Naruto nodded, and dispelled the clones. The other two teams said their farewells, before leaving for the hospital.

When they had left, Kurenai turned to her team. "Alright you guys win. Go home, and get some rest. We'll all meet at the Hokage's tower for a C-rank mission first thing in the morning." The team cheered, as Naruto grinned in the background. The girls said their goodbyes to their teammate, and Sensei, before returning to their compounds to relax. Once they had disappeared from ear shot, Naruto turned to Kurenai. "Well Kurenai-Sensei, it appears I won the bet. You know what that means." Kurenai sighed, and nodded. She couldn't believe she had lost the bet to Naruto. It was simple enough to agree too, if she won he'd have to teach her the shadow clone, so she could cas layered Genjutsu with more ease, and use the clones as a distraction. If he won she would have to go on a full blown date with him. For her though it had been a win win scenario, as losing the bet gave her the chance to act on the feelings that had been building for the young blonde.

"Alright Naruto where are we going tonight?" She asked curiously. Naruto shook his finger at her, and smiled. "Nu-uh Kurenai-chan, no spoiling the surprise. All you need to know is to wear something cute." Kurenai nodded, before taking out a paper, and pen. Writing her address down, she handed it to Naruto. "What time should I expect you?" Naruto thought for a moment. "I'll be there at six." Kurenai nodded, and looked at her watch. Three thirty, and it would take her at least ten minutes to get home. Giving her just over two hours to get ready. "Well then Naruto-kun I'll see you tonight." Naruto nodded bidding her farewell for the time being.

When the hour finally came for Naruto to meet Kurenai, he stood in front of her door wearing a black shirt, slacks, dress shoes, and a crimson tie. Knocking on the door, he was amazed by what emerged from the doorway. Kurenai had decided to forgo her normal bandage like dress in favor of a deep V-neck cut spaghetti strap dress, and in place of her normal shinobi sandals. She wore a pair of three inch gladiator heels. Naruto was floored, sure Kurenai always looked beautiful, but tonight she was drop dead gorgeous. Kurenai blushed, and held a finger to her lip. "It's rude to stare Naruto-kun." Naruto brought himself out of his daze. "I'm sorry Nai-chan, but it's not everyday you get to see a Goddess standing before you, and know that she's all yours for the night."

Kurenai was stunned, Naruto had just taken her attempt to embarrass him, and turned it back on her. Taking her hand Naruto, began leading her through the streets of Konoha, into the fancier end of the restaurant distract. Kurenai had only been here a couple of times before, for her friends birthdays and such. She couldn't believe a Genin could get a reservation let alone afford one of these places. Stopping at the front, Naruto turned his attention to the maitre d. "Table for Naruto." The man nodded, not needing to look down at the list. He held out his hand escorting them to a secluded table in the back.

After their orders had been placed, Kurenai turned to Naruto with a puzzled look on her face. "I don't mean to pry Naruto-kun, but how did you get a reservation here let alone afford it?" Naruto chuckled sipping his drink. "Simple really, I own the place." Kurenai raised a eyebrow. "How? This place has been around since the village was founded." Naruto nodded. "That's true, but just after my Genin test, I was named the heir to Konoha's lost Eiken clan. They built this restaurant just after the village was founded, since I'm the last surviving member, all of the clan's properties immediately fall to me." Kurenai was astounded, she had never even heard of this clan before, and it turned out that not only did they own the most prestigious restaurant in the village, but her new mystery student owned that very restaurant.

Naruto was enjoying his date, his clone was still working, but Naruto was more focused on the conversation the two were having. About midway through dinner, Kurenai's libido was getting the better of her. Deciding to have some fun with her playboy student. Kurenai slipped her foot out of her heel, and rubbed it against his crotch. When he felt Kurenai rubbing his cloth covered cock, Naruto raised a eyebrow, and looked at her. "Having fun down there?" He whispered. Kurenai smiled, as she gently massaged him. "Well it's a impressive package I'll give you that, but the question is do you know how to use it?" Naruto smirked as he took another drink. "Well we could always go back to my place after dinner, and you can find out." Kurenai blushed like a academy student. Could she really go home with her student?

"Alright Naruto-kun you're on." The two made light conversation throughout the rest of the meal, with Kurenai continuing her massage, in a attempt to rile Naruto up. After the meal, Naruto escorted his sensei back to his apartment. Once inside he quickly pinned her to the couch, locking her in a passionate kiss. His hands gently caressing her shoulder. Kurenai moaned as she allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth, while her hand trailed down to squeeze his bulging crotch.

Naruto reached around Kurenai's back, and unzipped her dress. Once it was completely open, he began running his fingers over her spine, electing a small moan from Kurenai. "You've got magic fingers Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled. "That's not the only thing on me that's magic. Lay back, close your eyes, and I'll show you." Kurenai laid back on the floor, closing her eyes.

Naruto grinned, crossing his fingers, causing four clones to pop into existence. One put his cock to her mouth, and Kurenai opened her mouth to take it in, without opening her eyes. Naruto smirked moving her panties to the side, and plunged his cock into her quivering hole. Kurenai gasped, as her eyes shot open. She looked down seeing Naruto thrusting in, and out of her cunt. Looking up she saw another Naruto with his cock in her mouth, with three more standing around her. She couldn't tell which was which, and at the moment didn't care. The one in her pussy felt amazingly hard, and the one in her mouth tasted, and felt just as real.

Naruto grabbed her by the arms, pulling her on top of him. Kurenai managed to keep the cock in her mouth in place as she moved. Two of the Naruto's moved to either side of her. Kurenai immediately reached ot grasping the two cocks in her hands. The final Naruto made his way behind her, pressing his cock into her ass. Kurenai moaned around the cock in her mouth, as she felt the two cocks rubbing against each other through the thin layer between her cunt, and ass.

Naruto was in Heaven, as he had used the body link technique to feel the sensations of every clone at once. From the sound of it, Kurenai was enjoying herself. "You like being gangbanged don't you Nai-chan?" "Yes Naruto-sama." Kurenai moaned from around the clone's cock. If he needed to persuade some diplomats, he'd be sure to use her. After all Kunoichi went on seduction mission missions all the time, so there would really be no difference.

Feeling himself near his limit from the sensations of his own cock, and those of his clone's. The five Naruto's each increased their speed. Naruto could feel Kurenai's cunt begin to spasm, as she came on his cock. Naruto groaned as he, and the clones plastered Kurenai in cum. Laying his head back, Naruto relaxed as the clones dispersed. "That was amazing Kurenai-chan." Kurenai nodded resting her head on his chest. "I agree Naruto-sama. What should I do now Naruto-sama?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Well tonight you can stay here, and cuddle with me. Tomorrowwe'll go on our mission, and after I'll be convincing councilwoman Haruno to start swaying the council in our favor." Kurenai nodded snuggling into him. 'Look out Konoha, starting tomorrow you belong to me'

-  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just so you all know the Konoha Genin, save for Ino since I already used her, and Tenten because she's a year older. Won't be getting theirs until after after the timeskip for age reasons, (And because honestly they look hotter after the timeskip.) Though Ino will get a cameo sex scene during a chapter after the timeskip.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, as Naruto's team left for their first mission. Naruto left a clone to continue working Mebuki Haruno, Tenten, and Anko's minds. Sakura was already under his control, as her lack of chakra reserves made it easy to manipulate her.

The team's mission was simple. A bandit group had been raiding a small town about thirty miles to the north of Konoha, and they had been charged with exterminating the camp, and freeing any slaves that might be inside. "So Kurenai-sensei, what kind of enemies are we going to be encountering on this mission?" Hinata asked . "Mostly just bandits with the low likeness of Chunin level missing shinobi." Hinata nodded, she was nervous, but remembered that they had defeated two of the villages top Jonin.

It had taken the group about three hours of moving at a steady pace to reach the edge of the camp. Naruto had made several clones that looked like bugs to scout the ground, and Hinata used her Byakuugan to determine the strength, and location of each enemy. When they had confirmed the bandit leader was the only Chunin in the camp, the team took their positions, and waited for Kurenai's signal. She would send them in, but she would only interfere if it looked like they were in serious trouble.

When the signal was given, Naruto sent down a wave of clones as a distraction. While the bandits were busy fighting the main force. Ino, and Hinata moved throughout the camp freeing the slaves, and planting explosive tags as they went. When they had planted the last one, the two of them moved back to a safe distance. "Naruto-kun the tags are planted, and we're clear. Detonate when ready." When he got Ino's message, Naruto formed a ram seal allowing the tags to detonate.

When the mission was completed the team returned to the village to receive their payment. Afterwards the team separated, with the girls going home, and Naruto going to where his clone showed Mebuki was having lunch.

Mebuki was currently eating at a small cafe near the village center. "Well hello there Mebuki-chan." Mebuki looked up to see who was addressing her. "Oh Naruto-sama to what do I owe the pleasure?" "I just got back from a mission, and I thought. What could make my day aside from visiting one of Konoha's most respected, and beautiful council members." Mebuki blushed as she stirred her tea. "Well it's very nice of you to say Naruto-sama. Would you care to join me?" Naruto smiled, and took a seat. "It would be my pleasure Mebuki-chan, so why don't you tell me why such a lovely woman is having lunch all by herself?" Mebuki sighed as she sipped her drink. "Well my husband has been making so many trips out of town for his shop, and I haven't seen him for more than five minutes in the last two months."

"Well that's terrible. Any man who would put his business ahead of a divine creature such as yourself is a fool. It would be my honor to escort you to a movie this evening." Mebuki was astounded, she had heard from a couple of the other women in the village of his prowess with women, but she didn't think he'd ever come knocking on her door. "It would be my pleasure Naruto-kun. How about you pick me up at seven tonight, and we'll see where it goes." Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek. "That sounds amazing Mebuki-chan, I'll make sure you have a magical night." Mebuki smiled cupping his hand. "You've already made my day Naruto-sama, anything after this is just a bonus."

After bidding Mebuki farewell, Naruto used his clones to take on several D-rank missions for some extra date night money. 'At this rate I'm gonna need a village's worth of clones to afford the number of dates I have.' Naruto thought to himself. Sure he owned the restaurant, and one of the nicer hotels, but he needed the funds from that to buy off the males on the council who didn't have wives he could fuck.

Sitting in his bedroom, Naruto began meditating. He had heard about the Kyuubi from Tsume, and was determined to make contact. Focusing on his mindscape, Naruto was pulled into what looked to be a sewer. "I'll have to see if the Kyuubi knows how to alter it. This place is too depressing, even for a demon." "Finally someone else acknowledges it." A voice boomed from further inside the sewer. Naruto followed the voice until he came upon a large cage door. "So this is where they hid you away. Now that I'm here how do I change this place?" Kyuubi raised a eyebrow, he just met one of the wisest beings in the world, and he wanted interior decorating advice. "Just think of what you want, and it will change to fit what you thought."

Naruto thought of what he wanted, and the scenery transformed into a lake front cabin with a small forest surrounding it. Kyuubi had shrunk down to the size of a large dog, and a leather collar now held her seal. "Ooo someone's a kinky boy." Naruto smirked leering down at her. "I've never had sex with a fox, so don't tempt me to find ot what it's like." Kyuubi blushed, looking to the side. "Don't make me turn into my human form, and make you die from blood loss." Naruto grinned stroking her chin. "You're on Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi pouted, and backed up. Her form glowed for a minute, before transforming into her human form.

She stood at five foot six, with long crimson hair, beautiful green eyes, and creamy white skin. Her perky FF breast were covered by links of hair. "I've got to admit Kyuubi-chan, you are a certified knockout." He licked his lips seductively, as his eyes scanned her form. "Well I'll make you a deal Naruto-kun. Take over Konoha, and this form is all yours." Naruto nodded kissing her cheek. "You've got it Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi smiled kissing him. "Good now get going, you've got a date to get too." Naruto nodded releasing himself from the mindscape.

Naruto arrived at Mebuki's home on time, and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Sakura. "Oh Naruto-kun, how can I help you?" Naruto smiled. "I'm here to pick up Mebuki-chan, since I'm a clan head now. She's agreed to go over how council meeting are supposed to go." Sakura smiled, happy that her mother was looking out for her classmate. "Alright I'll get her." "No need Sakura-chan I'm here." Mebuki walked down, wearing a pair of skin tight jeans, and a white T-shirt.

After they left Sakura, Mebuki, and Naruto spent the next couple of hours at Naruto's house. Enjoying a movie, and a home cooked meal courtesy of Naruto. "That was amazing Naruto-kun. I can't remember the last time someone else cooked for me." Naruto smiled cupping her chin. "You are a princess, and deserve to be spoiled like one." Mebuki threw herself into Naruto's arm kissing him passionately. "I know about the others Naruto-kun, but I still want to be with you. Will you claim me Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled kissing her, as he removed her shirt, confirming her theory that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Reaching up he cupped her breast, and ran his thumb over her nipple. Mebuki let out a moan as she pushed her breast into his hand. Her other hand trailed over his chiseled chest. Exploring every inch of muscled. Naruto moved his mouth down to her nipple sucking on it, while his hands worked the button of her pants. They easily slipped off allowing his eyes to feast on her red thong clad bottom. "Wow Mebuki-chan, you look like a angel, and the red gives you a splash of devil." Mebuki squirmed under his gaze.

Naruto laid her back on the couch spreading her legs, as he moved her panties to the side. Leaning in he latched on to her nether lips licking her clit. Mebuki moaned as she through her head back. Her body was writhing, as she watched him devour her cunt. "Naruto-kun I'm getting close already. Please for the love of Kami don't stop." Naruto doubled his efforts as he added a finger to her cunt, assaulting her G-spot. Mebuki cried out in ecstasy as she orgasmed.

Giving her no time to recover, Naruto sat up slamming his cock inside her. Mebuki cried out as he penetrated her sensitive cunt. Her body responding as if she had been molded to take only his cock. Her body shook with every thrust, as Naruto leaned in shoving his tongue into her mouth. Mebuki gratefully accepted it, as she allowed hers to dance with his. Her moans filled the room, as he assaulted her cunt. "Naruto-kun this feels amazing. I think I'm gonna cum again." Naruto kissed her neck, as he thrust faster. "Go ahead Mebuki-chan, tonight's your night. I want you to drown in pleasure." Mebuki moaned letting her orgasm overtake her.

Naruto felt his own orgasm approaching quickly. Deciding to finish her off, Naruto picked her up, and pinned her to the wall. His cock pistoning in, and out of her soaked cunt. Naruto let out a low growl as he released his seed inside of her. The two lay there panting heavily as they wrapped themselves in each other's arms.

Upstairs Naruto's neighbor covered her ears with her pillow. "Damnit does that guy have viagra in his blood or something.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning after Naruto had cooked Mebuki breakfast, and returned her home. While giving Sakura the excuse that the two of them had fallen asleep going over council procedure. Naruto decided to hit his next target. The female of the village elders. He had been told to meet with at least one of them to sign his papers, and secure his place on the shinobi council.

Securing a village elder would put most of the village in his pocket, especially since he had a member of both the shinobi, and civilian councils on his side. His method was simple, but it would be effective none the less.

Arriving at the woman's office Naruto recieved a come in upon knocking on the door. "Ah Naruto-sama it's good to see you. I take it you're here to sign your paperwork for the council." Naruto nodded smiling as he closed the door. "That's right Koharu-san, but I also had a proposition for you." Koharu raised a eyebrow curiously. "What would this proposition be Naruto-sama?" Naruto smirked as he leaned on the desk. "How would you like the body you had in your twenties back?" Koharu tilted her head to the side. "You mean like Tsunade-sama's transformation jutsu." Naruto shook his head. "That's just a illusion. I can actually make your body revert back to the way it was when you were young."

Koharu's eyes wideed as she looked at Naruto. "If you could do that Naruto-sama, I'd grant you one wish within my power." Naruto thought for a moment, before he grinned. "I want a date with you Koharu-chan." Koharu for her part was surpised. She hadn't dated anyone in over thirty years. "Alright Naruto-sama I agree to your terms." Naruto smiled, as he cast the Genjutsu. Koharu marvled as her body began to change, her skin began to smoothen, and tighten. Her hair became more silky as it regained its former brown color. Even her breast, and rear lifted as they became more perky.

Looking over her body her brown eyes widened, before she turned to Naruto with a smile. "Well Naruto-sama a deal is a deal, but I do have to ask. How did you manage to change my physical form?" "Simple Koharu-chan, I used a Genjutsu that tricks your body on a cellular level. Causing it to change as I see fit. In this case I used it to revert you back to your younger form. It was one of the Eiken clan's prized jutsu, as the changes were natural so one could infiltrate without being exposed the way a simple transformation would be."

Koharu was amazed at the jutsu, and it's applications. She had never heard of a clan this skilled in Genjutsu. She doubted that even the Uchiha would have been strong enough to defeat the Eiken clan in their prime. "Tell me Naruto-sama, what happened to the original members of your clan?" Naruto's face hardened as he looked at her. The history of his clan being a sore subject. "Years ago after the founding of the village, they were at the valley of the end with the Shodaime. They helped subdue Madara in the beginning, and even helped keep the Kyuubi at bay until she was sealed into Mito Uzumaki, my great great aunt. However the Hokage feared the power of a clan who could contain bothe the Kyuubi, and the strongest of the Uchiha at the same time.

In the end he game them a choice, self exile, or public execution. So they sealed the compound away under ground, and exiled themselves to another dimension using a introcate sealing technique." Koharu was astonished. To think the man who desired peace over all other things, would go so far as to oust a entire clan who had helped him save the village. "Naruto-sama, I'm so sorry for what the village has done, to both you, and your clan. If there was some way I could help you steer this village in a new direction I would. I believe there needs to be a comprimise between Danzo, and Hiruzen's methods if we are to truly reach greatness."

Naruto smiled as he carressed her cheek. "I'm glad you think so Koharu-chan. Which is why I have a list of things that would help to improve the village. I've already got council woman Haruno, and council woman Inuzuka on board. A vote from you on part of the elders would put a lot of sway towards making these motions pass." Koharu took the list of motions from Naruto's free hand as she looked them over. Moving behind her Naruto massaged her shoulders while she read his list.

Koharu let out a deep moan as she continued reading. Even though her body had been returned to its youth. She still had the pain in her shoulders from being stuck behind this damnable desk all day. "Naruto-kun that feels amazing. If you keep that up I might just jump you right here, and now." Naruto chuckled as he deepened the massage. "Don't tempt me to make you play hookie with me, and bring you back to my place for a full body massage." Koharu's eyes lit up as she looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun if you did that I would be yours forever." She barely got the last of her statement out, before Naruto picked her up bridal style causing her to squeek. "Then my lady away we go."

Naruto carried Koharu to his apartment setting her down on his bed. "So Koharu-chan where should I start?" Koharu thought for a moment. "How about we start with a foot massage, and see where that goes." Naruto nodded as he began rubbing her feet. Koharu sighed in content as Naruto's hands worked their majic. When he moved to the other foot, Koharu decided to have a little fun with her new boyfriend. Moving her free foot down she clutched his zipper in her toes, and pulled it down. Afterwards she used the top of her foot to pull his cock from his pants.

Koharu licked her lips as she marvled at Naruto's member. It was by far one of the largest, and thickest she had seen in her time as a kounoichi. "My my Naruto-kun, what a lovely friend you have here." She giggled as she stroked his cock with the ball of her foot. "Thank you Koharu, he's also very polite. If you give him enough attention he'll give you a yummy treat in return." Koharu giggled as she explored every glorious inch with her. "Oh is that so Naruto-kun. Is it a nice big treat?" She asked innocently. "Oh yes theres plenty of it, and it's nice, and thick too. It'll fill you up completely. That's a Naruto gurantee."

Koharu smirked stripping off her shirt, and bra, releasing her perky C-cups. Without giving Naruto time to react. Koharu dropped to her knees, and engulfed his cock into her hungry mouth. Her pussy tingling as she took every inch into her mouth. Even though it had been three decades since she last had a man. She still practiced with her little rubber friend incase she ever met the right man, and she was sure Naruto was the right man. He would have been placed under the CRA anyway, so his multiple lovers weren't a issue. On top of that he was strong, and commanding like Danzo, but he was also kind, and compassionate like Hiruzen. He honestly embodied the best qualities of both men.

Pulling her mouth from his cock. Koharu moved her mouth further south, and began lapping away at Naruto's balls, while her hand stroked the slober covered member. "Is this the kind of attention you were talking about Naruto-kun?" She asked innocently as she took one of the plum sized testicales into her mouth. "Yeah Koharu-chan just like that." He moaned rubbing her head.

Koharu suddenly stood up, and dropped her pants, and panties. She then pushed Naruto on to the bed, and without warning. Koharu impaled herself on his cock. She screamed in pleasure as she began riding the member for all she was worth. It was as if a flam had been re lit inside her, causing her to go into a sexual frenzy, as she mercilessly humped his cock.

Naruto sat up kissing her as he bucked his hips wildly inside her cunt. His cock assualting the deepest parts of her womanhood. "Oh Naruto-kun that feels amazing, if you keep that up I'll cum in no time." Naruto grinned, and channled some of his perverted chakra into his tongue, before leaning in licking her nipple. The action sent a current of sexual energy directly from Koharu's nipple straight to her clit.

It wasn't long before the two were screaming their orgasms, as Naruto filled her with his potent seed. Once she was full, Koharu climbed off her new boyfriend, and began licking his shaft clean. "Well Naruto-kun if that's how a massage ends with you. I can't wait to see what you do for a first date."


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning Koharu informed Naruto that he would not be meeting with his team as there was a council meeting to announce him becoming clan head. Naruto was annoyed that he would miss out on time with his girls, but accepted that these thing were unavoidable.

Throwing on a blazer, a white shirt, and a pair of slacks. Naruto made his way down to the Hokage tower, and up to the council room. Taking his seat, Naruto took note of his surroundings. Tsume was seated two seats down from him on the shinobi side. She was ogling him, and licking her lips. Mebuki was directly across from him on the civilian side blowing subtle kisses at sat with the other two elders, and batted her revitalized eyelashes at him whenever he glanced in her direction.

The behavior ceased when Hiruzen stepped into the room, and took his seat at the head of the table. "Esteemed Council, we are gathered here today to announce Naruto Uzumaki as the head of Konoha's Eiken clan. As such he will have a seat on the Shinobi Council, and be given all rights, and privileges." The civilians grumbled in disapproval as the shinobi congratulated him on taking on the responsibility. "Now that that business has been taken care of. Is there anything anyone would like to bring to attention." Koharu raised her hand. "Yes Koharu-chan what is it?" Koharu stood, and smiled. "First I would like to congratulate Naruto-kun, but unfortunately our business with him is not finished. As the last of the Eiken Clan he will need to be placed under the CRA."

Hiruzen sighed, he had hoped to keep the boy from this for a while. "Naruto-kun do you have any objections?" Naruto smirked, and shook his head. "None at all, infact I already have a few likely candidates, if our relationships continue as they are." He grinned stealing glances at Tsume, Mebuki, and Koharu. The three women acknowledged his motion, and nodded while containing their inner squealing.

The rest of the meeting was pretty boring, with Koharu bringing Naruto's suggestions to light, with the shinobi side agreeing with them. The civilians tried to cause a stalemate to keep their children as shinobi, but with Mebuki voting with Naruto they were out voted. Danzo was ecstatic as he could be about Naruto's suggestions. He, and Koharu had sided with Naruto, while Homura sided with the civilians.

After the meeting Naruto made his way down to Ichiraku for a bowl of ramen, and some conversation with Ayame. He found Ayame sitting at the empty bar reading a magazine. "Oh hello Naruto-kun. How's your day going?" Naruto smiled giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'm good Ayame-chan. I hope I'm not interrupting by asking for a bowl of pork ramen." Ayame shook her head. "Not at all Naruto-kun. Dad left to get ingredients, and I was about to close up till he got back, but I know I've got enough here to make you a extra bowl." She smiled as she closed the shutter behind him, and got to work.

While Naruto ate, Ayame told him she would be scrubbing the floors under the back of the bar, and that he should just shout if he needed her. As Naruto ate his ramen he thought he heard the sound of a door sliding open. Looking around he didn't see anything, and just assumed Ayame had opened a cabinet. That was when he felt two soft hands grip his zipper, and pull it down. Looking down he watched as the hands fished his cock from his trousers. The hands pulled it through the hole, and Naruto accommodated by scooting forward on the stool.

Behind the bar, Ayame gently took Naruto's throbbing cock into her waiting mouth. Naruto let out a low moan, as her tongue wrapped around his shaft. Ayame moved slowly, and gracefully. The muscles of her throat gently massaging every inch of Naruto's cock. She could feel herself growing wetter by the second as she sucked the member. Freeing her breast from the confines of her shirt, she began slowly massaging her nipples with one hand as the other fondled Naruto's sack through the opening.

Unable to contain herself any longer Ayame lowered her pants, and impaled herself doggystyle on Naruto's cock. Humping it like a bitch in heat. Naruto couldn't believe himself. Ayame had been a low priority target that he had only sent a clone to on occasion, but here she had taken to putting a glory hole under the bar just to take his cock.

It wasn't long before the two found themselves climaxing, and Ayame emerged from below the bar. "Wow Ayame, when did you add that to the menu?" Ayame giggled. "Well sales were low a couple of years back. So I put that in front of every seat. Dad takes saturdays off to go play poker with his friends. So on those days I put up a buy a two thousand ryo bowl of ramen, get a free glory hole blowjob. He still hasn't figured it out."

-  
This one was short but there will be more of our ramen queen later on. I'm gonna do a one shot with one of the konoha moms as the baseball mom of the konoha team. It will be posted along side the next chapter so vote for who you wanna see, or I can make it a multi chaper story.


End file.
